


Uncanny Friendships

by PalauMaggot



Series: Shake Liberally [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boggarts, Forced Dueling, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Poor Tony, Signing Natasha, Signing Tony, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wizards Chess, merfolk, slow build friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalauMaggot/pseuds/PalauMaggot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a small incident with a boggart, Tony tries to distance himself from the team even more. </p><p>After all it's the only way for him to not get hurt in the long run isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncanny Friendships

Tony was in the air with Thor looking out for the wayward boggarts. He knew the other teams were doing their best but he found the easiest way to trap the pesky buggers was actually simple and relayed it to his team. (More like relayed it to Natasha and then she told the team. It wasn’t like Steve was going to listen to him.)

He and Natasha had become friends in the first few months. It was an accident really. She came down to the main area at night when everyone was supposed to be sleeping and she saw him signing at the merfolk in the underwater window. One of the mermaids saw her and asked Tony who she was. He froze before turning around and seeing her.

She stared for a few moments before addressing the mermaid in sign language and telling them her name.

Turned out someone had taught them sign language before and Tony had somehow found out and was conversing with them during the night. She joined after that night and they both sat quietly and signed to each other and to the merfolk.

Tony was still on the outskirts of the group. Bruce and Natasha talked to him and she didn’t see him as a “Stark” anymore. The rest were a bit of a different story. First impressions were hard to break, not that Tony was really trying.

Tony caught a glimpse of the smoke turning into another fear in front of a group of first years and flew towards the boggart. He didn’t think about what he was doing, just that he needed to get it away from the kids. The sudden impact with a semi-solid object threw him off of his broom and he had to take a second to shake off his dizziness.

When he got up and went to draw his wand to use the ridiculous chant he froze when his eyes met the same angry dark brown of his father’s. Tony fumbled with his wand and quickly shuffled backwards into the wall behind him. He felt fear grip his heart and lungs. Ice flooded his senses and he froze when his back hit the castle wall. Seeing his father raise his hand as if to hit him again, Tony raised his own to block the blow.

His father never left any marks where they could be seen, but it didn’t mean Howard would _never_  do that. Tony didn’t know how his father’s mind worked. And he never wanted to.

Tony flinched back and bit his bottom lip hard enough to taste the coppery tang of blood. It was a habit that he picked up since Howard hated it when Tony cried out and only hit harder.

He dimly heard someone shout ‘ridiculous’ and a door slam shut. All at once he felt the strength leave his legs and he slid down the wall. Tony could feel hot tears slide down his cheeks and he buried his face in his arms. He heard footsteps and tensed. Tony remembered where he was. He remembered who he was _supposed_  to be in public.

A hand settled gently on his arm and Tony lifted his head slightly to see who’s shoes were beside him. When he saw that it was Natasha he felt slightly better. It would have been worse if it was one of the people who didn’t actually see past his masks. They would probably make fun of him. See the Stark heir knocked down a few pegs. Haha, look who’s crying like a baby.

Natasha gently pulled him into a standing position and Tony took a few deep breaths. He blinked his eyes open after wiping underneath them before noticing Steve and Thor staring a couple of feet behind Natasha. Tony froze.

They saw it.

They saw everything.

Tony turned his frightened gaze from the two blondes that were still staring to Natasha before he realized what he was doing. He looked away from her before slipping his mask into place. Tony shouldn’t have tried to trust her either. She was probably going to hurt the worst at the moment since they had been spending more time together.

Tony grabbed his wand before standing up. He smiled cockily at them all but he knew it wasn’t as convincing as it should have been and walked away as fast as he could. He saw Natasha narrow her eyes and Steve and Thor’s looks of pity. Tony couldn’t let them see that he was different than his father.

It would hurt that much more if they used it against him.

 

* * *

 

The only problem with avoiding the team entirely was the fact that there were set times that everyone had to meet up. So avoiding the team whenever he could was the only thing that Tony could do. That didn’t work too well either. Since they all seemingly had a radar for when one of them was in trouble.

And Tony was in a bit of a bind.

Stupid Justin Hammer.

“What’s the matter Stark? Not too much of a big guy without your team around?”

Tony kept trying to walk away but the other kept following him. He knew better than to engage without anyone there to back him up. Most of the teachers still didn’t like him and pretty much every student still had a bad opinion of him. Then again, it wasn’t like Tony was trying to change their minds anyway.

Justin started to cluck like a chicken and Tony just rolled his eyes. The attempts at getting his attention were juvenile and Tony had outgrown those when he was seven.

Unfortunately people liked Justin a bit better and were starting to flock around Tony to keep him in the same spot.

Tony closed his eyes for a few seconds before turning back around and addressing Justin, “What do you want?” He crossed his arms and stood his ground.

The blonde smiled and took out his wand, “I want to show people that you aren’t as smart as you think you are. I want a duel.”

Tony knew that either way would end badly. If he dueled and won then Justin would go to a teacher and complain. Most of the students would back him up and say something along the lines of Tony starting it or Tony hexing Justin behind his back. And on the flip side, if Tony lost then there would be more challenges to Tony and the kids would continuously mock him. Which would somehow get back to his father. And that was something Tony couldn’t have.

“I don’t want to fight you, Justin.”

Justin waved his hands in the air, “And why not? Afraid you’ll get beat?” He crossed his arms and lifted both of his eyebrows.

Tony sighed and placed one of his hands on his forehead, “No, I’m just not in the mood to kick your ass.”

Justin was quiet for a few moments before nodding, “Okay, where’s your team? They finally realize that you’re worthless in every sense?”

Tony just shook his head and turned around again. He strode to the wall of kids and tried to push through.

The kid simply pushed him back into the circle.

‘ _Are all blondes assholes?_ ’ Tony thought glaring at the other Slytherin.

“Thanks Ty, now where were we, Tony?”

Something in Justin’s voice put Tony on edge and he had just enough time to take out his wand and deflect the curse that went his way. The brunet turned fully towards Justin, “I am not consenting to a duel.”

Justin just smirked and threw another curse, “Who cares?” His eye sight shifted to just behind Tony and his smile widened.

Tony noticed that and immediately stepped to the side. Now there were two kids facing him, wands out. He swallowed and glanced between the two, Justin and Ty. Tony thought he heard some sort of commotion in the crowd but thought nothing more when the two blonds threw curses at the same time.

Tony widened his wand wave and tried to stretch the shield so he could block both of the curses. It was successful but he had no time to be proud of the spur of the moment idea since the two were flinging curses faster.

Ty spoke up, “If you don’t consent then stop fighting back!”

Tony deflected another curse before replying, “Oh yeah, that makes sense.” He wasn’t sure what kinds of curses the two were throwing towards him but Tony really didn’t want to find out either. He was starting to feel a bit of sweat on his forehead when another voice rang out behind him.

“This hardly seems fair.”

Tony made a quick glance behind to see if it really was Steve before focusing back on the two opponents. He felt the clench of dread in his stomach loosen a bit, “Fair is when it’s one on one and both sides are consenting.” He forced out as he blocked another curse.

Steve stepped beside him and took up his own dueling stance.

It made Ty and Justin pause. They calculated the odds before lowering their wands. Ty turned to Justin, “I didn’t agree to that.”

Tony felt his shoulders relax a bit as he glared down the other two, anger had filled him, “Neither did I.” He said before turning and forcing his way back out of the circle. Tony was aware of Steve following him but didn’t acknowledge him as they walked.

Tony led them into a grassy area that didn’t have a lot of people and slowed his pace. He clenched and unclenched his fist and glared out at the sky. Tony wished he had his broom so he could fly to blow off some steam.

“Does that happen a lot?”

Tony closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again, “I had it handled.”

Steve stepped forward, “But they had you outnumbered and were forcing you.”

Tony gave him a dry laugh, “It was fine. I could’ve taken them both on and been fine.” He didn’t turn around because he didn’t know if he would be able to keep up his mask. This school was really testing his acting abilities.

Steve was quiet for a few moments before speaking again, “But you weren’t fighting back.”

Tony turned at that, “Would you want me to knock them both out and get in trouble with a professor?” How couldn’t he see that it was a bad idea?

“But they started it.”

Tony closed his eyes and shook his head. Of course Steve would only see it from that standpoint, “It doesn’t matter who starts it Steve.”

“Yes it d-”

“Not when it’s me!” Tony didn’t mean to shout so loud but at least it got his point across, “Not when you have the last name of ‘Stark’.” He continued quietly. Tony realized what he was starting to say to the other boy and clamped his mouth shut. He turned away from Steve and missed the look of guilt that had passed over his features.

The two boys were quiet for a few moments before Steve stepped beside Tony, “I know this is kind of late but the team is meeting up tonight if you want to join us.”

Tony looked over at Steve in shock. The brunet took in the guilt over his facial features and inner self-anger. Tony briefly wondered how many of these meet-ups the team has had in the past year. How many times he had been excluded.

Steve continued, “I know this doesn’t make up for anything but if we all get to know each other better then we can become a better team and have each other’s backs and…” Steve locked eyes with Tony, “I’m sorry.”

Tony swallowed. He stared for as long as he could before glancing away. He waved his wand and mentally said a spell before stepping away from Steve, “Apologies are for the person apologizing. Not to the person they wronged.” He said quietly, quoting his own father. Tony didn’t want to see the reaction in Steve’s eyes. The inevitability of him giving up so fast and realizing that Tony was exactly how he originally thought.

Tony tuned out Steve’s next words and focused on the broom that was heading their way. He hopped on when it got close enough and flew away.

No one would see the traitorous tears.

 

* * *

 

 

Instead of going to the great hall where the team would no doubt be meeting, Tony went to the garden. He had a simple black hoodie on that he had brought from home so no one would recognize him and sat on one of the benches. There were a few kids out and about but no one paid attention to him. Tony had a book so they probably figured he was a random student studying. He was perfectly ignoring the fact that his team was somewhere else bonding when a stranger sat next to him on the bench.

There was still distance but there were also unoccupied benches in different parts of the garden as well.

Tony glanced from his book but didn’t bring his head up, he just looked to the other’s legs and feet. The only kid that typically called him out was Justin although with that new kid today there might be more in the coming future. Tony was thinking of different ways to duck around the bench for cover and drawing his wand when the other’s soft voice broke through his thoughts.

“I’ve been invited to all of the meet-ups.” Bruce leaned back a bit more against the bench, “I haven’t gone to a single one.”

Tony looked to Bruce’s face and slowly leaned back as well.

Bruce looked at Tony and smiled, “I figure it’s not a real team building effort if the whole team isn’t there.”

“But why?”

Bruce raised an eyebrow, “You’re a part of the team Tony. You were also my first friend.” He chuckled before shrugging, “And, truthfully, I get mad at them when I hear them talk about you. I don’t want to hang out with people that diss my friends.”

Tony swallowed before looking to the ground in front of them.

Bruce let the silence linger for a few moments, knowing that Tony needed it to think about what he said before continuing, “I’ve noticed Nat has stopped talking about you and sometime in the last week Steve has done a full 180.” Bruce watched Tony’s reaction on the next part, “He said that he invited you this time and that we all should try to be better teammates.”

Tony scoffed before letting his hands rest behind his head. He was trying to give off an air of indifference, “It doesn’t matter what he’s saying. They all still feel the same way. And why should I care anyways?”

Bruce simply gave him a half smile, “You do care, Tony. You care so much that you’re trying to push everyone away again.”

Tony froze.

Bruce stood up, “I know the signs, I’ve personally been through it before.” He held his hand out to Tony, “I’m only going to the team meetings if you’re going. So is today going to be our first?”

Tony stared at the hand for a few seconds before looking back to Bruce’s face. He took a deep breath before taking the offered hand, “What the hell.” He couldn’t stop his smile when Bruce’s face lit up.

The good feeling lasted until they got to the entrance of the Great Hall. He was in the middle of telling Bruce about a spell that he had found in one of the books when he glanced up and saw the team at the table. Tony stopped and cut himself off. The team seemed like they were having a good time. Thor’s booming laughter was loud enough to reach himself and Bruce.

Bruce noticed the pause and waited patiently.

Tony swallowed and blinked when Steve turned towards them. Seeing the other’s face brighten and wave made him inch backwards. After what Tony said earlier, he didn’t think Steve would be happy to see them. For all he knew the wave was for Bruce.

Steve said something to the group and got up to run towards Bruce and Tony. Tony noticed the group at the table look in his direction and took another deep breath to center himself.

Steve approached them with a big smile, “I’m really happy that you could make it!”

Bruce nodded at the blond before glancing back to the table, “Are you playing wizard’s chess?” The boy couldn’t quite keep the sliver of excitement out of his voice.

Tony glanced at Bruce before lifting an eyebrow, he turned to Steve, “50 sickles that Bruce will beat whoever he goes up against.” He tried to mask his nerves and felt that he somewhat succeeded.

The blonde blinked at being addressed and then smiled, “I’m smart enough to not take you up on that bet, but I’m pretty sure Clint isn’t…” He gestured towards the table for the other two boys to start walking.

It was a subtle manipulation and Tony allowed it since it was made more towards an inclusion rather than exclusion. However, it didn’t change the fact that Tony stayed next to Bruce as they walked over. He couldn’t deny the small pit of anxiety in his stomach as they made their way through the hall. They stopped at the table and took seats. Tony was still next to Bruce but he was also on the outside. He wasn’t sure about sitting next to anyone else.

Steve sat on the other side of the table, across from Tony, “Bruce gets next game.”

The others nodded. Natasha smirked, “It’ll be very soon. I’m wiping the floor with Clint.”

Clint spoke up as his rook was taken, “You wipe the floor with everyone!”

Tony unconsciously glanced at Steve with a small smirk which the other returned, “50 sickles says Bruce will beat her.”

The group went quiet and turned to look at Tony.

The brunet forced himself not to fidget. Maybe he shouldn’t have spoken. He was just about to stand up and leave when Clint’s hand shot out in front of him. Tony only barely managed not to wince away but judging from the calculating stare that Nat was giving him he wasn’t too successful.

“You’re on.”

Tony took the hand and shook it. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad afterall.

Bruce glanced at Steve before looking back to the board game. Judging by the way the blonde was smiling in relief at Tony, Steve really wanted the brunet to come to the meeting. Bruce nodded to himself before studying Natasha’s technique. Looks like he wasn’t going to play the protective best friend as much as he thought. And he was going to beat Natasha in the next game.

**Author's Note:**

> been super busy and im stuck on another one of my stories so i decided to do another installment of this series! (watching the harry potter movies definitely helps me with inspiration.) 
> 
> this one is for the request to see where Steve and Tony start their friendship/get their friendship to sorta grow :) thanks Nimiamlove for the idea!


End file.
